


A Change of Place

by cakoir



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakoir/pseuds/cakoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rin switches dorm rooms, Nitori is having trouble adapting to not having alone time with him every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Place

**Author's Note:**

> After episode three, I couldn't help myself. I had to make it okay somehow. //rolls over and cries about room switch

It was the first Sunday without Rin’s company.

The previous weekend had been the Samezuka move in date, and Nitori had received the dreadful news that he and Rin would no longer be sharing a dorm room. Although he was positive their relationship could endure it—after all, how strong would their relationship be if sharing a living space deterred it—he was still uncertain and upset about the change. He’d miss the domestic life they’d come to lead, and especially sharing a bed every night.

Nitori lay on his new bottom bunk, clutching his own shirt. He stared at the slats of the bed above him where Momotarou lay, puffing out a bored, thoughtful breath. He missed Rin. It’d been a week, but he missed him. He missed coming home after practice and flopping onto the same bed. He missed their morning tango in the bathroom. He missed seeing Rin’s sleepy face, even though he still saw it in the hallway each day.

Momotarou was a very different personality to live with, but Nitori was already growing accustomed to his grandiose way of being. Over the week he’d constantly wondered if that’s what Rin had lived with last year. He had a new appreciation for Rin’s patience.

Nitori shifted in bed to look at his and Momotarou’s desks, his own already a complete mess. Rin’s words rung through his head, ‘try to keep this place clean,’ and he smiled. His senpai was always giving him trouble for his dirty habits. The boy got up and sat down at his workplace, pushing away a couple papers and books to reveal his laptop.

In the small vacation he’d had before starting his second year at Samezuka, Nitori had picked up playing online games to cure boredom. Now that he was feeling substantially lonelier, it also provided some social comfort. Rin was out for the day with Sousuke, so he figured he’d log on and do some grinding for his new mage character. It’d waste time, and the players there were nice to him.

An hour into playing, Nitori was growing bored of doing the same three spells and talking in the tiny chatroom box at the bottom of his screen. His mind started to wander. And when his mind wandered, it almost always wandered to Rin.

He was out with Sousuke today. Yamazaki-senpai was kind to him, so he shouldn’t think any bad thoughts, but… he couldn’t help but feel peeved. Nitori and Rin hadn’t had any alone time recently, and yet Rin had chosen to spend his day off with this new guy instead of him. He wondered if Rin missed him at all. Did he feel the change in everyday living? Or was it not that big of a deal? Maybe Nitori was the one who was taking the move too seriously.

‘Ugh, this isn’t getting me anywhere…’ Nitori frowned and closed his laptop with frustration, not bothering to exit his game.

“Hey, Nitori-senpai!” Momotarou’s voice broke him out of his trance, and he turned around to view the redhead coming down the top bunk’s ladder. He’d forgotten the boy was there, since he’d been being quiet for once. “I just got a text from my friends, so I’m going out for a bit! I’ll be back later! Is there anything I should pick up?”

Nitori shook his head with a forced smile, “No, I think we’re okay on snacks. Have fun.”

Momotarou thanked him excitedly and grabbed his bag, and then promptly left. Any and all energy that had been in the room exited with him. Nitori sighed, bringing his knees up to his chest. Now he was even more alone. Today sucked. Maybe he should just go back to sleep.

Just as he was standing up to consider it, there was a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Momotarou forgetting something, he called, “Come in.”

There was a pause, then another impatient couple of knocks from the door. Nitori blinked, maybe he forgot his key? Jeez, that kid…

Nitori went over to open the door and to his surprise, a teddy bear half of his height was staring him in the face. He jumped back a bit, startled, “W-What?”

Rin’s aggravated face popped out from behind the fluff, “Tch, this thing is so bothersome.”

He struggled to get a handle on the stuffed animal, and it was then that Nitori noticed, A) his boyfriend was here on his doorstep when he was supposed to be out, and B), Rin was not only holding a huge teddy bear, but flowers as well.

“S-Senpai! Let me help you!” Nitori flushed and ushered his counterpart in the door, taking the bouquet of flowers and letting Rin set the huge teddy bear down in the middle of the room. Nitori closed the door behind him and looked at Rin meekly, not knowing what to do or say or think. (Rin often had that effect on him, though.)

The swim captain looked around the room and scoffed, “Ai, you really can’t keep your room clean even for a week… Jeez…”

Nitori sputtered, rapidly glancing between the flowers in his hands and the man in his room. “Rin-senpai! I-I thought you were supposed to be out with Yamazaki-senpai all day!”

It was at this that Rin finally seemed to pay him attention. He looked Nitori right in the eyes, opening his mouth, and then became flustered and scratched the back of his neck. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. “Well, I went out to get you some stuff. I know you’ve been lonely. So, these are for you.”

It took a moment for Nitori to comprehend the words, having been so entranced with Rin’s manner of speech, the way he stood, his teeth when he spoke… and when the younger boy realized these items were for him, a brilliant blush covered his face, all the way up to his ears. His mouth wobbled in what was supposed to be words, but only came out as appreciative noises. Again, he looked between the bear and the flowers, and tears began to well in his eyes. He cried, “S-Senpai!”

Rin rolled his maroon eyes, “Don’t call me that—“

Rin was cut off as Nitori flung himself into his arms, latching on tight and pressing his sweet, crying face into his chest. Instantly, any aggravation melted away. He could barely make out what his kouhai was saying, but it was somewhere along the lines of how much he had missed him, mixed in with a million and one thank you’s. For the first time all day, Rin’s body relaxed, and he wrapped his arms tightly back around Nitori.

“Ai… I’ve missed you too.” He muttered softly. All day, he’d been shouting at Sousuke about what Nitori would and wouldn’t like, getting frustrated and believing that Nitori deserved better than what he could afford. Being here though, seeing Nitori and being able to look for longer than necessary… Well, it felt indescribably good. One hand came up to nestle in the silver hair, relishing in how soft it was. He hadn’t been able to have such an intimate moment with his boyfriend for a while. He hadn’t even realized just how much he missed this.

After a bit more of crying, Nitori pulled back, his nose all red and his blue eyes puffy. He smiled with shame for crying so easily, setting the flowers down on his desk so he could give Rin his full attention. “Sorry for getting wound up.”

Rin quirked an eyebrow, but smiled. “Don’t apologize for that.”

Without the hindrance of the flowers, Rin sat them down on Nitori’s bed and pulled him into his arms once more. Nitori happily reciprocated the hug.

“So I take it you like your gifts?”

“Y-Yes! Definitely! You really didn’t have to, I’m so grateful though!” Nitori looked up with timid eyes. “If you were with Yamazaki-senpai, when did you have time to…?”

“Ah.” Rin looked away from his boyfriend’s cute face. It was embarrassing to tell him. “Well, I actually asked Sousuke to hang out today because I didn’t know what to get you… I wanted his help with it. And he’s the one who got Mikoshiba’s brother out of your room today.”

Nitori’s heart swelled with affection, nuzzling into Rin’s neck. He breathed in his musky scent, a calm coming over him. He had felt so shaky about Rin and Sousuke hanging out today, but it was really for him. He’d been so lonely, but Rin had noticed, and even taken action to make sure they could spend time together alone. He was so happy. He felt like his body was going to overflow.

“Thank you, Rin-senpai.” Nitori murmured into the shark’s skin.

“Just called me Rin, Ai. We’re alone now.”

With that, Rin took Nitori’s cheek with one of his hands to bring his face up, and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Nitori’s body stilled for a moment before easing into his senpai’s body and lips, their mouths moving gently against each other. The younger boy’s hands slid upwards to rest on Rin’s chest, and the redhead in turn pulled the boy closer by the small of his back. They kissed like that for a while; slow, passionate, and meaningful. Every single touch and twitch of the fingers conveyed a million ‘I love you’s.

They pulled back and met each other’s contrasting eyes, so filled with love and affection, and maybe a hint of lust. Nitori felt breathless. He could be held and kissed by Rin for the rest of his life, and he’d be perfectly content. He noticed how Rin stared at him and smiled, leaning up to nip at his lips as Rin often did to him. He laughed softly in the quiet air of the room, smooching him on the lips once more before leaving soft kisses all over his face, and then down to his neck. He heard Rin’s breath hitch.

The hold on Nitori’s body tightened, and suddenly he was flat against the bed, Rin overtop of him with a smirk and narrowed eyes.

“I was going to try and hold back today, but you’re just too tempting.” He said casually.

Nitori gave a playful smile, “Well, good thing I’m not dating you for how reserved you are.”

Rin broke out into a full grin, displaying his sharp teeth wonderfully before he dove down to attach his mouth to Nitori’s neck. The boy gasped and turned his head to face the wall, his eyes instinctually closing in embarrassment. As much as he tried to be cool like Rin, the man would always fluster him endlessly and easily.

Rin nipped and sucked on his lover’s neck as much as he could before he required that Nitori’s shirt be taken (thrown) off. With the smooth expanse of the boy’s lightly muscled chest before him, he went back to work making hickeys wherever he could. Nitori’s gasps turned to short whines, filling the room with the sound of pleasure.

“R-Rin… Everyone will see…” He stated, not exactly wishing the redhead would stop, though.

Rin lifted his head. “That’s the point. Just because I can’t watch over you all the time now doesn’t mean you’re available. I have to mark my territory.”

Nitori met his boyfriend’s predatory eyes and shivered, his cock twitching in his lazy day shorts. Rin seemed to sense this and happily lowered his hips against Nitori’s, watching the boy’s face melt into unrestrained bliss.

“Y-Yours too.” Nitori squeaked, tugging at Rin’s top weakly before he got so overwhelmed that he couldn’t do anything.

“I have a better idea.” Rin smirked and leaned down to hush Nitori with his lips for a bit, their kiss much hotter and faster than before. Soft moans escaped the silver haired boy whenever they could. Nitori suddenly threw his head back when he felt his dick squeezed through his shorts, his eyes fluttering. With one fluid motion, Rin tugged down his bottoms and underwear (which he noted was a very cute pastel pink), leaving Nitori completely nude. He leaned back and expertly ripped his shirt from his body, only bothering to shove his own pants and boxers down to his knees. As soon as the clothing was taken care of, he was back down against his boyfriend, rutting their cocks gloriously against each other.

“A-Ah! Rin!” Nitori opened his slender legs so Rin could nestle in between them, granting easier access to rub their bodies shamelessly together. The younger wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck and wondered vaguely how they got here, but let that be pushed to the back of his mind as another delicious thrust against him sent him mewling into his boyfriend’s ear.

Rin seemed to be enjoying this just as much as Nitori, letting out hot grunts and kissing the boy’s skin wherever he could reach. One of the hands keeping him above Nitori slid down the boy’s abdomen and grabbed both of their cocks, stroking them together, teasing the heads with his thumb, and squeezing the bases. He thrusted into the almost-hole he made with his hand, heart racing with adrenaline and lust. He’d missed this too.

Rin pressed his forehead against Nitori’s, looking him passionately in the eyes and grinning breathlessly. He panted, knowing they were both at the edge. “I love you.”

Nitori was a mess, a bit of saliva at the edge of his mouth from making out, his face flushed and sweaty. He swallowed another moan to smile up at his lover. “I love you too.”

Rin squeezed their dicks together again and starting humping into his body harder, gritting his sharp teeth. “Fuck—Ai, I’m coming.”

“M-Me too—hn!” Nitori’s eyes went wide before closing, the hot electricity in his stomach that’d been coiling suddenly releasing. He let out a keening moan, back arching into his senpai’s touch. Rin came with a pleased sigh, biting his lower lip before any other sound could come out. He could be rather vocal, he knew, and was embarrassed about it.

Nitori and Rin panted for moments afterwards, both of their abdomen’s dirtied with warm, thick cum. Eventually Rin laid to the side of his kouhai and brought their warm, wet bodies together, both holding each other tight.

—-

“It’s so big, it’ll be like I’m cuddling you each night.” Nitori said shamelessly, hugging the light brown bear to his chest. The flowers were propped up against a stack of books on Nitori's desk, much to Rin's dismay. They’d both cleaned up and put some clothes back on, and were now sitting on Nitori’s bed chatting about their week and what they looked forward to this year.

“Good.” Rin leaned back against the wall, watching his boyfriend with loving eyes. He laughed through his nose and reached over, ruffling the boy’s hair. Nitori gave him a warm, questioning look, but Rin didn’t answer, and just watched him.

It would be different, now.

But it made these moments special.


End file.
